Larksong (BP)
|pastaffie=None |death=Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Elder: |namesl=Larksong |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy}} '''Larksong' is a tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy :As Bluekit and Snowkit venture around the camp, they are introduced to the elders' den, as well as the cats who live in there- Larksong and her denmates. She, along with the other elders, are happy to have new kits in the camp. Larksong darts forward and gives each kit a lick on the cheek, much to the kits' annoyance. When Featherwhisker teases the kits about making a nest in Pinestar's den, Larksong reassures the kits that he teases everyone and tells them it's one of the privileges of being a medicine cat, which Featherwhisker corrects as he is a medicine cat apprentice. When Mumblefoot insults Goosefeather, whom Featherwhisker is training under, she defends him, then tells Bluekit and Snowkit that he was their mother's littermate. Larksong then advises that the kits return to the nursery, since Snowkit was about to fall asleep. Later, she is pleased to see Stonepelt and Bluepaw bring fresh moss into the elders' den, saying she couldn't spend another night sleeping on plain bracken. :Before the battle with WindClan, Larksong is noted to be sitting next to Weedwhisker and Mumblefoot, like owls among the shivering branches of the fallen tree that makes their den, while Fuzzypelt and Patchpaw pace around camp in front of both of them. When the cats return after losing, Larksong is astonished, hardly able to believe her eyes. Pinestar informs her that Moonflower is dead. The elders then clean up her mangled body for vigil, covering up the scent of death as well with herbs such as mint and rosemary. :When the news that Leopardfoot is having kits goes around, Larksong comments that it just doesn't feel right to go to the dirtplace and back without tripping over a kit or two. As Leopardfoot begins to kit, her eyes shine with excitement, but it dies down as the kitting continues for hours. She pointedly tells Pinestar that he should be with her, but he awkwardly says he would only be in the way. She then mutters something into her new denmate's, Stonepelt's, ear before turning back to the nursery. :Once Pinestar announces that he is leaving to become a kittypet, Larksong comes forward and tells him that they would miss him. When the topic of Goosefeather retiring comes up, she promises that she would talk to him. She is the first to notice Sunfall's return from the the Moonstone, sitting up stiffly and pricking her ears. :After Whitestorm becomes a warrior, Larksong tells Bluefur that she needed to live her own life before she wakes up and realizes that she's as empty as a beech husk. She suggests that she take Thrushpelt as a mate. She also jokes that at least she will have a few moons of peace from Weedwhisker and Mumblefoot's bickering before she joins them in StarClan. She dies a few moons later. :In StarClan, Larksong gives Bluefur one of her lives: the gift of humour. She tells Bluefur to use her gift when the Clan needs cheering up. When Bluefur receives her gift it is said that she feels light and happy. It is noted that Larksong is sitting with her old denmates. Yellowfang's Secret : ((In the Omen of The Stars Arc)) Larksong is one of the cats who Jayfeather finds in StarClan. She is seen next to Darkflower and Shrewpaw. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Elders Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters